The shrunken pharaoh
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: What if Yuugi got shrunk? What if he got separated from his other self and he shrunk too? What will happen to the two identical boys? Read and find out! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is a crossover between my favourite animes. Yu-Gi-Oh and Detective Conan!**

**I'm still learning english so I want you to tell me what I do wrong OK :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1: A date with destiny**

It was late afternoon and no one was outside. Besides a boy with tricolored hair who were jogging along the street. He was in his late teens around 17-18 but is very short for his age.

What Yuugi Muto didn't know was that he soon would be in big danger.

He suddenly stopped and saw a man in black. Yuugi didn't know what was going on but thought it would be better to listen to the conversation.  
He hides behind the wall and observed the man. That's when he saw what the man was doing. He had killed another man and was now searching through his pockets!

The man in black was chubby with a hat on his head. He also had black short hair and sunglasses. The now dead man was skinny with dark grey hair. He was probably around

60-70 years old.

"Dammit, I can't find the chip" the man muttered "I wonder if I killed the right person?"

Yuugi gulped and started sweating. He was afraid now. What could he do?

"The detective play is over!"

Suddenly something hit Yuugi in the neck and he fell to the ground with a shriek!

The first man looked up startled.

"Vodka, you are not careful enough" Yuugi heard the second man say in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry aniki (brother), I was sure there was no one around" The first man named Vodka said.

The second man who had silver hair smirked. "Now we have to kill this one to"

Yuugi gulped and fought to stay conscious. The men were now talking about how to kill him, he knew he was in deep trouble. They said something about a pill that should kill him and that it could not be traced.

Suddenly he felt something travel down his throat together with some liquid. The two men ran away into the alley and it didn't take long for the pain to start.

_I… It hurts… It… feels like I'm… dying… __I'm… burning up!_

**_So what do you guys think of my first fanfic? :D_**

**_I'll probably use the jap name because I like them more, just so you know.  
By the way does anyone now how to say "partner" or "my other self" in jap? I know them but I can't spell them :P_**

**_Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those chapters are really short, sorry about that -_-'**

**"Blah blah" = Talking  
**_**Blah blah = Thinking  
´Blah blah´= Yami talking through mind link**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: And then there were ****two**

"Hey we found a dead body!"

_Ouch, what happened?_

"No wait there is two more over there!"

_Am I dead?_

"No wait the little boy is breathing!"

_I survived? Lucky! but why is he saying little boy?_ _That's rude._

A flash of light started shining in my eyes which made me wake up. In front of me I saw a policeman holding a flashlight. He put the flashlight down and viewed me.

"Are you two okay little boys?" He asked a bit worried. I didn't understand.

_Boys? Where is the other one?_

I tried to stand up just to notice a bunch of clothes around myself. What happened? I don't remember a thing and why is the ground so close to me?

"Are your brother okay?" Another police asked. I looked at him. He was a giant!

"What are you talking about?" Fast I put my hand on my mouth. _What the…?_

My voice sounded so young! As if I had turned into a six year old or something. But what did he mean by brother? So far as I know I am an only child… wait! There is something beside me!

The giant no police crouched down next to me. He took his hand on the little boy beside me. Where did he come from? And why does he look so much like me?

I tried to use my mind link to wake my other self up but he was still fast asleep.

"Don't worry your bother is just sleeping, he doesn't appear to be injured in any way"

I nodded and looked at the boy. What was such a young kid doing outside this time really? Suddenly the boy started moving. He yawned and sat up. He started looking around as if wondering where he was. Suddenly I heard Yami talking trough the mind link.

´Aibou where am I? Why is everything so big? And who is that boy? He looks like you´

I looked at the boy again. He tried to stand up not taking his eyes away from me. He really looked like my other self. Wait… no it can't be or is it?

"My other self is it you?" I asked frightened. The boy was stunned.

"Aibou? Why are you so small? Why am I so small?" He viewed himself shocked.

I looked at myself. _Small? _No. He was right. But how? I had shrunk?

As the policemen were talking trough the walkie-talkie I and my other self started packing up our clothes and run away.

* * *

_**I still don't know how to say "my other self" on jap so I'll have to go with that word. Might change it later :P  
This series doesn't really have a plot so can you give me any ideas please? :3 Anything!**_

_**Yuugi: Who are you? **_

_**Me: I am god :3**_

**Yuugi: Wow is it true?**

_**Me: Yeah you can say that.**_

_**Yuugi: So are you the one who shrunk us?**_

_**Me: No it was the black org :3**_

_**Yuugi: Who?**_

_**Me: Not tellin'.**_

_**Yuugi: Anyway... Review! *Puppy eyes***_


End file.
